


Prison Rules

by kittys_devil



Series: Fanfic100 [4]
Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: glam_100, M/M, writers choice: games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill for fanfic 100, writers choice: games. </p>
<p>Thanks to leela_cat for the quick beta. I'm sure this is all casey270's fault and Tommy's since he's a walking prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Rules

Tommy walked down the hall toward Isaac’s room as he tapped the bottom of the card box against the palm of his hand. He’d had fun earlier playing the game with the rest of the band, but now he was going to play by his rules. 

The hall turned to the left and Tommy followed it until he was standing in front of Isaac’s door. He knocked quickly and rocked back and forth on his heels while he waited for Isaac to open the door. The locks clicked as Isaac pulled his door open to greet him with a smile. 

~*~

Tommy’s breath hitched a little when the door opened. Isaac stood there, shirtless, with his tight pants riding low on his hips. 

_ This is gonna be easier than I thought,  _ Tommy’s brain supplied. His eyes roamed over the defined muscles of Isaac’s arms and chest. 

“Gonna come in or just stand there?” Isaac said as he walked away from the door. “So what movie do you want to watch tonight? We can order room service too if you want.”

Tommy’s smile widened. His grip tightened around the box of cards. He stepped inside, turned, and locked the door behind him. 

~*~

“I was thinking more along the lines of a game,” Tommy said as he tossed the cards on the bed. 

“Uno? Didn’t you get enough of that already this trip, Tommy?” Isaac asked as he shook his head. 

“It’s not what you think. We’re gonna play Uno using prison rules,” Tommy replied. He moved closer to Isaac’s body before he continued. “So, you game?” 

“Fuck yeah, pretty boy. Let’s hear these rules.” Isaac paused and grinned up at Tommy. “I’m sure I will still kick your nonexistent ass!” 

Tommy let out a loud laugh and started to shuffle the cards. 

~*~

“By prison rules you mean strip Uno?” Isaac asked, his voice hitching a little. 

Tommy sat back in the chair and laced his fingers behind his head. He let his eyes roam slowly up and down Isaac’s body as lust filled him.

“Yep,” Tommy replied as he sat up to lean closer to Isaac. “Unless, of course, you just wanna skip the game and lose all your clothes now?”

Tommy looked up into Isaac’s lust-filled eyes. He wrapped his hand around the back of Isaac’s neck, pulling him close and smashing their lips together in a wet and sloppy kiss. 

~*~

Isaac pulled away from the kiss and reached for the hem of Tommy’s shirt. They worked together, stripping each other’s clothes off, until they were naked and falling into the bed. The card game was forgotten as Tommy pressed his body against Isaac’s, kissing him hard. 

Tommy’s hand slid down to wrap around both of their cocks. They moved together, working toward their orgasms. Their moans filled the room as they reached their climax spilling all over Tommy’s hands. 

Later curled up with Isaac in bed, Tommy knew he would never be able to play Uno the same way again. 


End file.
